


Threat

by Lenna_z



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: She had to go on a mission on Valentine's Day. She should have stopped a threat for her family and International Rescue.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Kudos: 3





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well today is Valentine’s Day and I thought it was a nice day to post this fic. About Virgil and Kayo.
> 
> There will probably be 2 part, I’ll post the other part in a few days.
> 
> Usually I’m not sure about most things… I’m shy about most things too… So I’m not sure to make a relationship foreground. I make very simple mistakes, sometimes letters, sometimes subject mistakes…
> 
> So any mistakes in this are strictly mine.
> 
> To avoid any confusion, only the “~°~°~” sign is time lapse.
> 
> I hope you will like it!

The sun entered their room through the large windows and was hitting his beautiful fiancee’s face.

Usually she woke up before him. But some days when she was hopelessly tired it was a pleasure to wake up and watch her before.

Yesterday she stopped a possible threat to the IR, but the person behind it escaped. She would follow a few tips though, but she came to the island with the heavy demands of all her family members.

Stopping it was usually not her job, but he was sure she blamed herself for the man who ran away.

So today she would go again…

He felt a little stir and smiled lovingly at her. She was very beautiful. She was curled up a little more on his chest and her eyes still closed.

He watched in silence, there was still time for her alarm to go off. But his shaky eyes opened slowly.

With a smile on her face she curled a little more towards him. Her eyes were half open and she took a deep breath.

Slowly he put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. “Hey, beautiful.”

She looked at him with a more smile. “…Mornin’…” She waited a while and looked at him. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Cause you were tired and there’s still some time.”

“You were tired too-”

“I haven’t been away from home for sixteen hours, Kay.” She was trying to get the subject away from her. She wanted to throw into this in,as she always does.

Her eyes fell down and she bowed her neck. “This is job…”

His hand on her waist slowly moved towards her chin, he gently raised her head and their eyes met.

“I know and I’m proud of you. It’s just… It wasn’t your fault that the guy escaped.”

But she rolled her eyes down again. “Love-”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“You always support me. Virgil, I- I know it’s not my job to stop but… it’s important…”

She couldn’t tell him everything, and neither did he ask. He trusted her with everything, if it was important to her, it was enough.

And she was doing this to protect him and their brothers, for International Rescue.

“I love you so much.”

She looked at his as the green of her eyes glowed. “I love you so much, Virgil Tracy.”

°°°°°

It was good that she woke up before the alarm. It was great that Virgil also woke up before the alarm. They enjoyed their time.

When she was about to take a shower, Virgil had left to prepare breakfast for her.

Was he up early for her? Today was February 14th and considering that she will be leaving home early…

Normally they prepared breakfast together. Her lover must have been upset inside.

Her thought was confirmed when she got out of the shower and found a red-colored and still-smoking coffee mug with white letters _Love_ on it.

They didn’t need a special day to tell each other that they loved. But both loved the little surprises.

She dressed up and sipped the coffee with pleasure.

She took the green card she had prepared for her from the nightstand and went to the their kitchenette, which Virgil had previously furnished tastefully.

The lower cabinets in the kitchen were the dark green that her fiancé loved, the upper ones were white and decorated with black handles.

Virgil was very focused on his job at the start of the stove and did not hear it coming.

“Mmm… Smells delicious…”

And his new focus was herself. He looked at her with love.

She put her coffee mug on the table and slowly approached him.

Finally strong arms surrounded her. She put her arms around his neck. “Happy Valentine’s day, love.”

He hugged her tighter and she did the same. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

They parted slowly. “What is this?” He said, pointing to the card in his hand.

She looked at him with a funny smile. “Even though it’s not as valuable as coffee, it’s my gift.”

When he got the card, he smiled at her the same. “Glad you like the coffee.”

“It was absolutely amazing.”

She continued, pointing the card with her eyes. “Don’t read this now, please, after I left home…”

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

God, her heart… She was the lucky one for have him. And now she was afraid to break him heart with what she would say.

“Virgil…” She carefully removed the engagement ring from her left hand. He could not glance at her, considering the tears that threatened to fall… “Can you get this for me?”

Hell… She didn’t deserve him…

°°°°°

A diamond ring backed by tiny emeralds, which she told him “yes” about six months ago…

He knew she didn’t wear it on missions.

But Kayo was giving it to him for the first time and she wasn’t looking at him. Or rather she couldn’t look…

“I’m so- sorry… I know you’re worried…” She was trying not to cry… “But-”

He hugged her tightly, carefully wiped off her tears. “I’m always worried about you.”

“Sorry, I’m so sorry that it’s today.”

He gently kissed her forehead as he took the ring from him. “It’s okay.”

“Just- just until this evening, and I-”

“Kay… It’s okay, love.” They hugged for a long time. “I made pancakes, let’s have a nice breakfast, huh?”

She sniffed and leaned against his chest.

~°~°~

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to explain how dangerous the man he was chasing was. Why is she had to stop him…

But she couldn’t tell. He kept telling her it’s okay, but… she had upset him enough. “I’m sorry…”

He kissed her forehead. “Shh… Love-”

“You are such a bad liar.”

“You keep saying you’re sorry. Don’t be so hard on yourself, love. I could go on a mission too, you wouldn’t know that.”

He paused a little and she thought about what he said.

“And for tonight… Tanusha Kyrano, will you go out with me?”

She gave a hoarse laugh. She looked into his eyes with a grin. “With pleasure, Mr. Tracy. …I love you”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll call you towards noon. I’ll be careful, I promise… Nothing stupid, nothing you or Scott get angry with, I’m-”

“I know, Angel. I love you.”


End file.
